Solo espero que no me mate
by Michelle Z
Summary: Goten va camino a CC a pedirle formalmente a Vegeta ser el novio de Bra su princesa, todo lo que pasa por la mente de el mientras vuela a su inminente mente como el dice.GXB
1. Chapter 1

Santo remedio para mi bloqueo *-* amo DBZ y esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, poco a poco estoy recobrando las ganas de escribir aunque me falta mucho por lograr.

Gracias a las personas que dejaron un review en mi historia Celos?, les agradezco con el corazón que se hayan tomado el tiempo de hacerlo, me hicieron muy feliz.

Dedicado a KandraK , sky d, domeparrales0, gracias por los review !

 **Solo espero que no me mate**

Mientras volaba a la Corporación Capsula pasaban por mi mente las maneras dolorosas en que Vegeta me mataría, si matarme, yo el hijo del guerrero tercera clase de Kakaroto como el solía llamar a mi padre iba a pedirle formalmente ser el novio de su adorada hija no menos que la princesa Sayayin.

Todavía recuerdo como Bra me pidió salir, si nuestra primera cita y ella fue la que me pidió salir a mí, no es que yo sea penoso pero al ser la hermanita pequeña de mi mejor amigo y más que todo hija de Vegeta, no la había visto con otros ojos más que de amistad, claro como todo hombre en su sano juicio sabia lo hermosa que era, su personalidad vivaz pero también su carácter digno de su padre.

Flashback

Hola Goten- dirigí mi mirada a tan dulce voz, era Bra la hermanita menor de Trunks que se acercaba sonriente a donde me encontraba sentado.

Me levante rápidamente de mi asiento saliendo a su encuentro -Hola Bra, que haces acá? -mire a ambos lados esperando encontrarme a alguien más de la familia Briefs pero solo era ella.

Así como tu disfruto de los deliciosos helados que sirven acá -señalo la heladería tras de mí, sonriendo la guie a donde anteriormente estaba sentado, rasque mi cabeza era un poco extraño estar ambos juntos y solos, no sabía ni que decir.

Llame al mesero para pedirle mis helados-Y tú que pedirás princesa? -el mesero estaba babeando observando a Bra, no me gusto nada la sensación de ¿celos? que invadió mi pecho, Bra me observo sorprendida pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Quiero lo mismo que ordeno el -le dijo al mesero pero sin despegar la mirada mi, algo en mi pecho se inflo viendo como lo ignoraba para mirarme a mí, el mesero se fue no sin antes darle otra miradita a Bra haciendo que en mi cara se instalara una mirada asesina como pocas veces.

Segura que puedes comer todo eso? -le dije con un sonrisa queriendo molestarla un poco.

Soy medio Sayayin como tu- se encogió de hombros desviando mi mirada de su rostro a sus hombros desnudos, cuando había crecido tanto? No lo recuerdo, siempre la había mirado no como una mujer sino como una hermanita pequeña, y ahora me daba cuenta que ya no lo era y ciertamente no era MI hermana pequeña.

Acaso me estas retando? -sonreí engreídamente no creí que pudiera comer tanto, cierto era medio Sayayin como yo pero a diferencia de mi ella cuidaba de su aspecto como toda chica.

Hagamos algo -se acerco a mi quedando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros, mi cuerpo actuó por instinto acercándome también a ella, un instinto se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y no podía pararlo- Si te gano, saldremos en una cita y tiene que ser la mejor digna de una princesa -me guiño el ojo coquetamente -Y si tu ganas podrás pedir lo que quieras...

Fin del Flashback

Como se podrá deducir perdí, pero fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado cada minuto a su lado me había hecho sentir completamente vivo, amado y yo había hecho hasta lo imposible porque ella se sintiera de la misma forma.

Suspire faltaba poco para llegar podía divisar la ciudad a lo lejos, sabía que Bra podía sentir mi ki acercarse, ella misma le había dicho a sus padres que tenia algo importante que decirles y yo llegaba de "sorpresa" por eso sabia que Vegeta me mataría.

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que empecé a salir con Bra y aunque era difícil esconder nuestra relación llegamos al acuerdo que era lo mejor, sabía que ella tenía un enamoramiento conmigo desde pequeña pero no me lo tome muy enserio ya que a lo largo de su infancia me vio desfilar chica tras chica en nuestras reuniones familiares, pero muy desde nuestra segunda cita me di cuenta lo madura que era, eso hizo que me enamorara profundamente de mi princesa, y fuera ciegamente a mi muerte en manos de su padre.

Mi móvil sonó sacándome de mis negativos pensamientos era Bra -Hola princesa, ya casi llego-

Lo sé amor puedo sentir tu ki, estoy un poco nerviosa y tú?-trague duro si supiera cómo me sentía, me debatía en salir huyendo y esconderme de la furia de Vegeta.

Tranquila princesa todo saldrá bien te aseguro que tu padre entenderá lo nuestro y aunque se queje no pasara nada malo-trate de sonar lo más seguro posible para infundirle confianza.

Ojala amor, acá te espero si? Te amo -susurro en voz quedita supongo que sentía a su padre acercarse.

Te veo pronto princesa-colgué la llamada y apresure el vuelo, me enfrentaría a mi muerte con valor…

Amo a Goten y a Bra me parecen perfectos juntos, ella fuerte y decidida y el pues un amor de chico.

Que les pareció? Me gustaría saber su opinión, asi como ideas que les gustaría leer o de que parejas?

Muchos besos y abrazos


	2. Chapter 2

Solo espero que no me mate

 **Bra POV**

No podía creer que este día había llegado, pensar que hace algunos meses solo podía soñar con que el hombre que amaba desde que tenía uso de razón me amara a mi también y ahora era una realidad era algo mágico, porque si me ama que mayor prueba que pedirle permiso a mi padre para poder ser novios formalmente, si eso era una gran demostración de su amor, amo a mi padre con todo mi corazón pero no soy tonta mi padre es una de las personas más difíciles que existen por no decir otra palabra.

Cerré los ojos recordando la llamada telefónica de hace unos instantes, no puede evitar sonreír el pobre de Goten no podía disimular el miedo que tenia pero deje que pensara que no lo habia notado, lo amaba y no dejaría que el orgullo de mi padre ni nadie más se metiera entre nosotros, eso como que soy la Princesa de los Sayayin.

Retoque mi cabello, y mi maquillaje tenía que verme hermosa bueno más de lo que ya soy para ver a mi amado y enfrentar juntos a mi familia o mejor dicho a mi padre.

Salí de mi habitación con mi porte orgulloso no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en mi felicidad y eso era Goten, MI FELICIDAD, podía recordar cada cita, cada palabra, cada abrazo y cada beso, lo tenía grabado en mi mente y en mi piel.

Hola Bra -mi hermano venia saliendo del baño recién duchado-¿Trunks porque no estás listo? les dije que tenía que hablar con todos -lo mire molesta por su paciencia, lo necesitaba ahí no tanto porque necesitara darle la noticia sino porque si papá se podía difícil el me ayudaría a controlarlo y que no matara a mi novio.

No creo que lo tengas que decirnos sea de vida o muerte, además solo me visto y bajo a la sala hermanita -me rodo los ojos, SI el muy tarado se atrevió a rodarme los ojos, sino fuera porque lo necesitaba le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el rostro.

Es algo importante Trunks y te necesito ahí -trate de que mi mirada transmitiera lo importante que era este asunto para mí.

Está bien Bra, ya bajo -Trunks cambio de actitud supongo que por mi seriedad, y rápidamente se metió a su habitación, suspire algo nerviosa todo podía salir mal pero en mi estaba que no fuera así.

Yo, Bra Princesa de la raza más poderosa del universo Los Sayayin, me jugaba mi felicidad y nada podía salir mal. Yo siempre obtenía lo que quería y eso corre por mi cuenta!

Bueno no estoy feliz con esto pero las he tenido abandonadas y pues merecían el intento, la historia originalmente era un one-shot que se me ocurrió de la nada pero en vista a los reviews posiblemente conste de varios todo depende de cómo siga con mi bloqueo, estaba de luto y la verdad no lo he superado sigo demasiado triste como para escribir...

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y de antemano gracias por los reviews


End file.
